Scorpion's Contest History
Who is Scorpion? After Street Fighter burst onto the scene as the most influential fighting series ever created, many other series began to rise, and all such series added their own unique element to the genre. Mortal Kombat was one such series, and their element was shock value. Through blood, guts, gore, and various other grotesqueries that appeal to the stereotypical male, Mortal Kombat became one of the more popular fighting series out there. Scorpion was one of the characters in the series who helped spearhead MK's rise to fame. Thanks to his close relationship to the series' most popular character (Sub-Zero) and recognizability, Scorpion is one of the reasons MK has become a mainstay in the genre. Even today, new MK games are constantly being released. And even though fighting games may not necessarily be popular on GameFAQs, there is still a large mainstream fanbase that will still accept them. "Get over here!" - Scorpion Scorpion's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 6-7 Summer 2002 Contest - South Division - 5 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Defeated (12) Kazuya Mishima, 42327 71.01% - 17282 28.99% * Southern Quarterfinals --- Defeated (4) Max Payne, 39171 65.37% - 20754 34.63% * Southern Semifinals --- Defeated (1) Pac-Man, 39539 57.74% - 28936 42.26% * Southern Finals --- Lost to (2) Link, 21991 24.02% - 69544 75.98% * Extrapolated Strength --- 22nd Place 24.02% Summer 2003 Contest - East Division - 10 Seed * Eastern Round 1 --- Lost to (7) Zero, 41916 37.16% - 70885 62.84% * Extrapolated Strength --- 31st Place 23.94% Summer 2004 Contest - Midgar Division - 14 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Auron, 31660 35.15% - 58404 64.85% * Extrapolated Strength --- 39th Place 19.25% Scorpion's best year, by far, was 2002. Barely anyone expected him to get out of even the second round, but he went on to not only win his second round match against Max Payne, but he pulled off a shocking win against Pac Man as well. He would wind up losing to Link, but it didn't matter. Scorpion's magical run in 2002 helped the contests become legendary on GameFAQs. Unfortunately, Scorpion has since shown his true colors. His seeding and overall strength have been on the steady decline over the past few years, and he hasn't won a single match since 2002. This is likely due to Scorpion not being as strong as 2002 suggests, and this is evidenced by the fact that Scorpion's half division that year was about as weak as could be. Scorpion was the byproduct of being in a weak division, not necessarily his own strength. That doesn't take away from what he managed to pull off, but it would have been nice to see Scorpion not turn out to be a completely average character soon afterward. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 1 - Fourth Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 1st place, 47724 36.64% - Midna, 32182 24.71% - Kratos Aurion, 27474 21.09% - Agent 47, 22874 17.56% * Division 1 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 32150 24.01% - Samus Aran, 61543 45.96% - Frog, 23372 17.45% - Midna, 16834 12.57% * Division 1 Finals --- 4th place, 26126 17.34% - Samus Aran, 49872 33.10% - Mega Man, 45857 30.43% - Yoshi, 28823 19.13% Scorpion is one streaky character. He wins three matches in 2002 and hadn't won one since. This time, he put up some good performances as he advanced to the divisional finals. There was a lot of debate on whether or not he could defeat Zelda newcomer Midna, but that question was answered within minutes of the start of the match. Scorpion scorched her and cruised to a 15000 vote margin of victory over her. He had no problem dispatching of Frog in the next round and did respectably in the divisional final despite finishing last. Mortal Kombat has done well for itself these last two contests. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 3 - Fourth Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 1st place, 40197 30.11% - Gordon Freeman, 38017 28.47% - Balthier Bunansa, 29975 22.45% - Big Daddy, 25325 18.97% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 24631 18.94% - Vincent Valentine, 52084 40.05% - Gordon Freeman, 31845 24.49% - Falco Lombardi, 21492 16.53% Scorpion's first match was interesting to say the least. You could make a case for any combination of characters advancing. Scorpion pulled off the win with Gordon right behind him. His luck ran out in round two when Gordon was able to leap frog and secure the second place finish. Scorpion was in the Winter 2010 Contest vote-in but fell just short of the final bracket, finishing 29th (the top 28 made the bracket.) Interestingly, the 28th spot went to none other than Falco Lombardi, whom he beat out for third place in round 2 of the previous contest. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 6 - 17 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 9179 35.00% - (2) Sora, 12275 46.81% - (26) Aya Brea, 4768 18.18% Scorpion was given the type of match where he had no chance at winning, but could at least make the match respectable. He ended up performing better against Sora than expected, but that could be due to Sora being weaker rather than Scorpion being stronger. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 3 - 10 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- Lost to (7) Pikachu, 9782 33.59% - 19337 66.41% Ever since Sub-Zero joined the fold in 2006, he has proven himself much stronger than his archenemy Scorpion. To the point that both got the same seed and were facing a Nintendo character, but while Subby got an overseeded one who owes most of its popularity to Smash Bros, Scorpion instead was put in an unwinnable match against the Pokémon mascot. Who knows if he'll get a favorable bracket like in 2002 ever again? Category:Contest Histories